


And now... Traffic

by welcome_to_write_fail



Category: Night Vale - Fandom, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos - Freeform, Cecil Baldwin - Freeform, Gen, Short, The Void, and now trafic, carlos the scientist - Freeform, cecil palmer - Freeform, trafic, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome_to_write_fail/pseuds/welcome_to_write_fail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil takes the time to inform the citizens of Night Vale about the infamous void.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And now... Traffic

Void.

You can’t avoid it. The space between nothing and the possibility of everything. There is nothing there. Never will be and never was. You can look into it all you may well desire and even though you see the thick black mass above your head you _know_ that there is really nothing there. Never will be and never was. That space, so empty, looms over you…

The void is hiding something, or so it would seem, cloaking something from your view like a thick, viscous veil. Hiding anything. Everything. Or maybe nothing.

But for now you tell yourself there is nothing there. Never will be and never was.

But they know what lies beneath, disfigured by the void. The dominant black mass concealing everything… and what you might perceive as nothing. They can see beyond that. That screaming black mass of… nothing. And they know things. Perhaps, one day, he will grow bored being nothing, and become something.

And of course you don’t notice the nothing… until there is something. That something will be presented to you in a shatter of cascading light and sound, illuminating your planet, your soul and giving each and every one of you purpose. As the black mass of nothing sinks into your peripheral vision like receding ink, and for the first time you will see. Colours never before consumed will rain down, sound-filled yet silent, all-powerful and all-knowing.

And then there will be everything where there once was nothing.


End file.
